The mortician's daughter and the pirate
by marshmallowzombie
Summary: Alice graves is the only daughter In a small family of morticians. she and her parents lives in the town of Fox Stone that's far from both the sea and any pirates. when pirates start to appear in Fox Stone looking for a treasurer that shares her family name Alice must make deal with the notorious 'Surgeon of death' to help find the treasurer in return for protection.{LawXoc}


**CHAPTER 1**

" bye Clara." I waves to the plump peppered hair women as I passed by the reception desk where she sat .

She gave me a lighthearted wave in return "goodbye Alice, have a nice evening."

'I think I will' I thought seeing as I had managed to finish my trigonometry homework and the English report that was due the day after tomorrow.

Leaving the Fox Stone library I stretched my arms high above my head and looked upward to the sky that was currently in the middle of transitioning from day to dusk. To the west where I was facing different hues of oranges and purples that washed against the sky like the wet sand left from waves. It had gotten considerably colder since I arrived I first arrived at the library a few hours earlier so before I left the bedrock steps of the library I pulled out a light gray hoodie from my bag and slipped it on .

As I turned down Kets and onto main street I began to notice something a little odd. usually in the evening the streets were relatively busy as most of the restaurants were reopening back up for dinner . yet as I walked there was no one saved for a young couple that passed me on the other side of the street giving me that same judgmental and disturbed look many of the other residents of Fox Stone did.

" well , well, well looky what we got here boys " the raspy and flirtatious voice of a man came from the entrance The Raven's Tavern.

I should have just kept walking an ignored that man , who was probably just one of the drunks that tended to hang around the place, but I didn't . I don't exactly know why I stop but I suspected that it had something to do with the catcalling way he got my attention . I was a Graves , not drug addicted prostitute looking for some cash so she could score.

my plan was to say something witty and in way that they would show that some lame and cliche catcall wasn't going to intimidate me . though as soon as I saw the man all the courage and confidence had just seemed to '_poof'_ away .. just like it usually did .

There turned out to be not one but three man . the one who was standing in front had his arms crossed and two others standing behind him were posing in ways that man them look like bad news. The man in front was short had a bulky build and looked to be in his late twenties but the numbers scars and dirt that covered him made him look older to an untrained eye .the two man behind him were also covered in scars and dirt but sported green bananas tied around their bald heads. they had to be at least five years younger putting them closer to my age. at first I thought that instead of low-lifes like a first assumed they were bandits but when I saw that each of them spotted the same jolly roger with a chainsaw I realized what they were .

These man were pirates which was a pretty terrifying surprise seeing as Fox stone was a far inland town that never got pirates .at the precise moment all the stories I had read and heard about how evil and ruthless pirates were came to mind in vivid detail.

" m-me?" was what I managed to ask in a shaky voice as I pointed to myself.

" yea you blondie." the bulky who I assumed was some sort of leader to the other two laughed and smile with a mouth full of yellow rotting teeth" yer a local ,and a pretty one at that, I think ya can help us with something. " he then looked me over with his pale blue bloodshot eyes" you see me and my crew here are lookin for somethin here and you can help us . why don'tcha come with me and we can talk about it over a few drinks , maybe get a room so our little talk can be private ?"

At the thought of being in a room with this vile creature of filth made my skin crawl and i me slink away from him and his men," I-I cant , I'm, umm. I-im under aged "

" ay, dontcha worry yer pretty lil' head about . why I'm sure that me an my man can convice that ol' bartender to make an exception . so whaddya say ?" the leader of the small group started to advance towards me .

Oh, what was I going to do? The most logical choice would be to run and pray that I made it home but my house was three street s away, but that seemed like miles to me right now. I could maybe make it to the hardware store though and there I could find something to defend myself with . but the thing was though I had a slim figure I wasn't very fit muscle wise so this man his two lackeys could easily catch me if I did run.

" is there a problem dear?" a smooth deep voice asked as a pair of hands were placed on my shoulders in a protective manner .

" and who the hell are you?" the leader asked with a hate filled to whoever it was that was behind .

Curious as well as to who the man was that was behind me I turned my head to look over my shoulder so that see . the man certainly wasn't a local because I'm sure that I would remember such a face. he was at least a foot taller than me and had a lightly tanned skin that looked smooth to the touch . he wore a strange white fur hat with small black spots around the bottom of it but I could see black hair sprouting from underneath that match that small goatee he sprouted. The characteristic of this man that stood out the most to me was his canary yellow eyes that ha dark bags under them .

" this yer boyfriend of something?" the leader asked me still glaring at ate man but in more of a judgmental way now" sure is a lanky fella isn't he. "

" i may not be all muscle like you but I can assure you that I'm not to be under estimated." The man who appeared to be saving my life sounded amused as if he and i weren't in the presences dangerous pirates.

one of the lackeys pointed an accusing finger at him " you callin our captain stupid or something ?  
>" oh i can assure you that i'm not calling your captain weak," the stranger turned both of us the other way so that i wasn't facing the pirates anymore, " i just don't think to highly of man who prey on poor defenseless women."<p>

i was a bit angered by how the stranger had described me as 'poor' and 'defenseless ' . but alas it was true if he had not came along when he did that pirate would be pulling me into a room at at the small inn the Tavern had upstairs.

" oi, you better watch who yer talking to boy." the leader growled in rage as the stranger was now starting to push me on down the street " i'm Shane Saw, captain of Chainsaw pirates."  
>the man suddenly stopped and a hand left on of my shoulder as he turned around " well it's Pleasure to meet you Shane-ya. my names Trafalgar Law, Captain of the Heart pirates."<p>

the to look the other pirates faces had grown afraid just as mine . Trafalgar Law was know even this far inland . he was a pirate that was gaining himself quite a high bounty and the nickname 'The Surgeon of Death'. how he had manages to get that name i didn't quite know nor could imagine

at the same time i also realized that this was the perfect chance for me t o make a run for it . Trafalgar's grip was loose and the pirates weren't paying attention to me anymore. i had just a small window of time to do this however so if i was going to escape i had to act now.

reaching my hand up i clawed Trafalgar's hand the was on my shoulder as hard as i could. it was much but i managed to surprise him enough that he let go of my shoulder .once he i was free i was off running as fast as i could down the long street . i didn't think that i would be able to make it to my house so instead i went with my second choice, the hardware store .

" oi, bitch get back here!" the captain yelled at me then to his man " don't just stand there ! get her!"  
>running into the hardware store at the end of the street i stopped for a moment to look surroundings at what i had to work with . spotting an aisle that had various kinds of screwdrivers i went there first to get something to protect myself with . i choose two flat-head screwdrivers. yes it had a odder shape than the other and would be more difficult since i couldn't just attack in a stabbing motion but it had much sharper edges which would land me damaging blows. the next thing i did was go over to another aisle that had three shelves of large crates. being 5'2 had it's advantages at times and at this point in time makes it gave me the advantage of easily hiding behind one of the craters on the bottom shelf.<p>

not soon after i got comfortable i my hiding spot the door the hop crashed open defining the sound of the bell ," oi, you shopkeeper" the unmistakable voice of the captain shouted" oi , you shop keeper. there was a girl who came in her , blond , about the tall, weird eyes. where she go."

" o-over there ." i heard the frighten shopkeeper say.

a few more moments of heavy footsteps were followed by one of the lackeys shouting " she's not her sir!"

the captain of the two lackeys must have threatened the poor shopkeeper or maybe gave him an equally effective look that i couldn't hear or see" well th-there's a b-backdoor . she m-may have went through there"

poor shopkeeper. terrified for his life all because a girl ran into his shop to hide form so pirates. i pitied him but my survival trumpeted his feelings.

seconds i heard a door opening and closing form somewhere towards the back and then someone else entering the shop . i assumed that whoever it was that came in was just a regular customer and got ready to push the crate out so that i could leave .

" good evening." the shopkeeper greater in a voice that was still shaky but much less terrified.

" good evening ."

i froze . that voice was Trafalgar . dammit i didn't think that he would follow me too. no worries Alice. just stay there and wait till he leaves as well .

i heard footsteps faintly around me then closer to me until they stopped close to where i was hiding. a wave of fear and paranoia washed over me but the logical side of my brain told me to calm down . sh wouldn't find me her . Shane and his man didn't so how could he.

suddenly the crate i was hiding be hide moved outward and Trafalgar was the bent down to where i was on the bottom shelf. crap.

" hello there." he gave a small wave along with a relaxed smile

" st-stay back." i held the two flat-heads in front of me and scooted up against the back wall on the shelf

this didn't seem to phase Trafalgar at all though , " now now , Shane's crew and i may be looking for the same i'm not going to hurt you ."

" th-then what do you want ?", i asked still holding the screwdrivers ready to defend myself."

" well you see both the Chainsaw Pirates and i are looking fro a treasure in this town . it's called the Graves treasurer ."

the name of the treasurer surprised me and as i put down the screwdrivers i asked him" why is it named that ?"

" it was named after the man who last possessed the treasure . now do you know where i can find any family member of the Graves?", he asked me and i was too shocked to respond with words.

my family had a treasurer ? what kind of treasure could a family of morticians have .

not being able to rely speak a at the moment i just nodded to Trafalgar who seemed pleased to with the response

" good so can you tell me where they live?"

again not being able to form words properly i just lifted a hand and pointed an index finger to myself .

this surprised Trafalgar in a way that made a large ,slightly unsettling,smirk to replace the easy going smile he had.


End file.
